Darsha et le journal retrouvé
by Eleanores
Summary: Darsha se promenant dans la nuit se fait agresser par un homme lui assurant la connaître et l'intriguant....Quelques heures plus tard, elle découvre un journal...le journal intime de sa mère retraçant sa septième année jusqu'à sa mort...


Elle marchait dans les ténèbres sans se rendre compte qu'une ombre se profilait. Un bruit, un pas la firent s'arrêter et se retourner. La peur commençait à la gagner. Elle se mit à courir quand elle vit l'ombre se rapprocher. Mais c'était trop tard….. L'ombre la rattrappa…..

« Alors comme ça beauté t'essayes de nous échapper ?

L'ombre se divisa en quatre hommes forts avec de grandes canines qui n'avaient qu'une envie : boire son sang. Elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que ses agresseurs n'étaient autre que des vampires et qu'elle était leurs proies.

L'un deux s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle gémit de douleur. Il s'avançat vers sa gorge. Elle put sentir l'odeur cadavérique qui sortait de la bouche de son agresseur.

Elle ne réfléchit plus, elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire, elle avait été entraînée. Elle lui donna un coup de pied entre les jambes, le faisant titubé de douleur. Elle prit un objet qu'elle cachait dans son dos et lui enfonça dans le cœur. Elle se retourna vers les autres vampires, pieux à la main laissant à loisir les vampires voir le tatouage marqué sur son poignet et attaqua lorsqu'elle vit que cette marque les avaient rempli de terreur. Cette marque qui depuis une décennie représentait l'élite de ceux qui ne se voilaient plus la face, de ceux qui avaient accepter l'existence des vampires et qu'il fallait les combattre pour la survie de l'hummanité. Elle mit en peu de temps KO deux des vampires et remarqua que le troisième n'avait pas bougé et la regardait en souriant. Le troisième vampire devait à sa mort être un beau jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu clair. Des yeux à vous glacer le sang aujourd'hui. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Je sais qui tu es…. Murmura-t-il.

Ah oui ? Bravo tu as compris que je suis celle qui te tueras vampire !

Non. Tu me tueras effectivement mais tu es plus que ça n'est-ce pas Darsha ?

Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom murmura Darsha intrigué.

J'ai connu tes parents, je t'ai vu naître et je les ai vu mourir….. ».

A ces mots, Darsha la haine au cœur le tua. Elle regretta son geste bien après. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était, qui était ses parents, elle ne savait rien d'elle……..Et ça la perturbait.

Elle rentra chez elle plus démoralisée que jamais, elle ne revait que d'un monde meilleur où il n'y aurait plus de vampire. Avant ils n'existaient pas. Mais un sorcier, un mage noir, les avaient « recréer » pour vaincre ceux qui combattaient contre lui. Mais comme toute arme, celle-là c'était retourner contre son créateur….. Des milliers de gens mourraient chaque nuit….

Alors une unitée spéciale avait été créer pour lutter contre les vampires. Et Darsha en faisant partit depuis ses 13 ans. Aujourd'hui 3 ans après, Darsha, ne doutait pas du bien fait de sa lutte. Elle avait été intégrée à cette unitée par un ami plus âgée qu'elle qui avait découvert que lorsqu'elle était énervée, Elle faisait des choses inimaginables, comme éclatées des vitres ou des verres, ou bien gonflées la personne qui l'énervait. Jowell, cet ami, avait appris depuis bien longtemps que mieux vallait avoir Darsha dans ses amis que dans ses ennemis…Et que Darsha ne pouvait être qu'une sorcière, mais depuis l'apparation des vampires, les sorciers ne faisaient plus vraiment parler d'eux…. De ce fait, il l'avait initié aux maniement des armes et avait essayé de lui inculqué des notions de magie mais ne connaissant pas grand choses, n'étant pas lui même un sorcier, il n'avait pû que lui fournir un maigre apprentissage…

« Te voilà enfin ! c'est pas trop tôt ! qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure-ci ? C'est dangeureux avec tout ces fous qui courent les rues… lui cria dessus sa « tante ». Lorsque les parents de Darsha sont morts, celle-ci fut envoyé chez une vieille tante Cho Chang. Darsha n'avait aucun lien avec elle, mais c'était la seule qui acceptait de s'occuper d'elle. La vie était difficile maintenant avec les vampires qui dirigeait tout…. Les gens étaient trop crédule…personne ne se rendait compte de ce qui se passait et c'était ça le pire pour Darsha.

Désolé…..répondit-elle des bouts des lèvres. Elle n'appréciait pas énormément cette tante qui lui revaudait bien.

Tu te rends compte que je me suis fais du souci !

J'en doute murmura Darsha pour que Cho ne l'entende pas.

Quoi ? Comment oses-tu dire ça ! moi qui t'ai recueilli !….Hurla Cho en prenant le bras de Darsha.

Lache-moi tu me fais m…. Darsha s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vit le regard de sa tante devier d'elle à son bras et plus particulièrement sur la marque des chasseurs de vampire.

Comment… Tu fais partis de ceux qui combattent les vampires ?

Tu est au courant de leurs existance ? Demanda Darsha incrédule.

Comment oses-tu ? Tes parents ont données leurs vies pour ta survie ! Comment oses-tu bafouer leurs morts et leurs mémoires en te mettant ainsi en danger ! hurlait Cho folle de rage !

Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! On va tous mourir si on n'agit pas ! Hurla Darsha. Et je ne sais même pas qui je suis, je ne sais qu'une chose sur moi, c'est que je sais me battre….. murmura-t-elle en pleurs.

Darsha va dans ta chambre……

Darsha courut jusqu'à sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit maudissant ses parents pour l'avoir abondonnée, maudissant sa tante de ne rien vouloir lui dire. Elle avait peut-être que 16 ans, mais elle était loin d'être une enfant…. Elle avait perdu, l'essence essentiel de l'enfance depuis bien longtemps, depuis le commencement de cette guerre, depuis qu'elle chasse….. et cette essence était l'innocence. Darsha avait besoin de savoir son identité pour survivre…

Un bruit la tira soudain de sa morbide reflexion, avec ses gestes habile de chasseuse et sa curiosité malsaine, elle alla voir d'où provenait le bruit et découvrit étonnée sa tante descendre les larmes aux yeux du grenier. Sa tante lui avait interdit de pénétrer dans le grenier, d'après elle, il n'était pas solide et infectée de rat… Darsha n'avait pas cherché à savoir et n'était jamais aller l'explorer. Mais maintenant, elle était décidée à voir ce qui faisait pleurer sa tante, et cette chose se trouvait dans le grenier. L'un des points faibles de Darsha était son caractère, quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'avait, c'était un trait de son caractère que sa tante lui reprochait le plus et là elle voulait savoir les secrets que contenait le grenier….Elle retourna dans sa chambre et attendit 2 minutes avant de s'élancer jusqu'à la porte menant au grenier.

« Elle est fermée ! C'est pas vrai !» murmura Darsha.

Darsha réfléchit à la cachette probable de la clef quand elle vit de la lumière venant de sous la porte du bureau de sa tante, elle attendit que la lumière s'éteigne et rentra dedant, elle chercha sur l'armoire, sur la commode, sur le bureau, mais ne découvrit rien. Alors qu'elle allait rebrousser chemin, un livre rouge et or attira son attention, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit elle découvrit que ce n'était pas un livre mais une cache dedans se trouvait une photo ou elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître sa tante au centre qui portait un uniforme bleu portant comme emblème un aigle. A ses côté, se tenait trois autres personnes portant tous les trois un uniforme rouge et or avec comme emblème un lion. Il y avait un grand jeune homme roux et ce qui attira le regard de Darsha, un beau jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille qui enlaçait tendrement une jeune fille aux cheveux brousailleux.

Darsha prit la clef et gagna la porte du grenier, prenant sa respiration pour calmer sa nervositée, elle réussit avec joie à ouvrir la porte. Arrivée en haut, elle découvrit décue, un grenier sale, poussiéreux et remplie de toile d'araignée. Mais au centre, une grosse malle portant un emblème qui ressemblait vaguement à ce qu'elle avait vu sur les uniforme attira son attention. Curieuse, elle ouvrit la malle et découvit avec stupéfaction des photos où les personnages lui faisaient des signes de la main. Battant sa peur elle découvrit que la plupart des photos étaient des personnages de la première photo.

Elle fouilla un peu plus et découvrit des livres étranges émanent de la sorcellerie, ainsi que des parchemins, des plumes, de l'encre et les uniformes qu'elle avait vu sur les photos mais elle comprit que ces uniformes appartenaient à un des garçon, vu la taille elle en déduisit qu'ils appartenaient au garçon au cheveux pas coiffées.

Déçue, du peu qu'elle découvrit, elle allait remettre les habits dans la malle lorsqu'un cahier tomba.

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit que c'était un journal intime, une photo dedans collées montrait les trois adolescents de la 1ère photo.

En dessous, une inscription était marquée :

« Nous voilà tous les trois, bien entendu la fille c'est moi, Hermione Granger, préfète en chef à Gryffondor la maison des courageux ! Et voici l'homme de ma vie, Harry Potter, c'est celui qui n'est jamais coiffé….. Mais je l'aime tellement… Le troisième est notre meilleur ami : Ron Weasley !  
Voilà journal, je me suis présentée maintenant je vais te raconter ma vie, je vais te raconter pourquoi je t'écris et pourquoi je vais mourir….. »

Darsha émue par ce préface, décida de lire ce livre, elle s'installe confortablement et commença à lire le journal de cette Hermione Granger.

_« Chère journal,_

_Pour tout t'expliquer il faut que je commence par le commencement, enfin pas tout le commencement, ca serai trop long, mais je vais commencer mon histoire au commencement de notre 7ème année, à Harry, Ron et moi. Il faut savoir que nous somme les plus grands amis du monde ! J'espère que ce que je vais écrire ne te choqueras pas trop…… Mais j'ai besoin de le marquer, j'ai besoin de me vider et puis peut-être que ma fille lira un jour ce journal….ma petite Darsha……. » _

Darsha pleurait, elle venait de comprendre qui elle était, enfin en partie, elle était la fille de Hermione Granger et il semblerait qu'elle soit aussi la fille de Harry Potter

« Darsha Potter » ne cessait-elle de se repeter.

Elle décida de survoler le journal, ce soir elle voulait connaître les grands faits qui ont marqués la vie de ses parents….

_Lundi 4 Septembre  
_

_Enfin les cours, je suis heureuse. Enfin ! Ron me traite de folle ! Mais moi j'ai envie d'avoir mes ASPICS ! _

_  
Il faut que je te dises quelque chose journal, j'ai peur…. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'Harry m'attirait….. J'ai honte ! Il est mon meilleur ami ! Je peux pas tomber amoureuse…….Trop tard je suis amoureuse…..._

_Mercredi 31 Octobre,_

_Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je suis heureuse mais à la fois triste et j'ai peur… Je me sens bizarre dans un état de semi-conscience….Mais je vais te raconter ce qui me met dans cet état !_

_Aujourd'hui comme tu t'en rends compte, nous sommes le jour d'Halloween , on s'apprêtait à passer une bonne soirée, Dumbleodore avait prévu un bal. _

_Ron parraissait amusé toute la journée et il nous regardait bizarrement à Harry et à moi… Puis pas du tout discret, il est partit en disant à Harry qu'il devait se lancer pour me parler. Harry est devenue aussi rouge que les pulls que Mrs Weasleys lui envoie, et à fusillé du regard Ron qui partait en riant. _

_Je me suis rapproché de Harry et lui ai demandée ce qui se passe. Il m'a regardé et il m'a avouée qu'il m'aimait ! Tu n'imagine pas mon bonheur ! toute la journée nous n'avons pas arrêter de nous embrasser. Je lui ai avouée aussi que je l'aimais… Et le soir, alors qu'on se preparait, Dumbleodore nous a fait venir, Ron, Harry et moi, et nous a annoncés que Voldemort avait inventée une nouvelle arme…. Il a découvert comment réscussiter les vampires…..Et nous nous avons perdus le savoir pour les détruire….._

_Vendredi 7 juin_

_Il s'en ait passée des choses depuis la dernière fois, une chose bonne et plein de mauvaises choses….. _

_Je vais commencer par les mauvaises choses, comme ça, ça sera plus facile à digerer…._

_Voldemort à bien réussi à recréer les vampires… Et beaucoup en sont morts…. Des moldus comme des sorciers, Voldemort a eut dès le début du mal pour les contrôler. Et il en a perdu le contrôle….. Maintenant, ils sont de partout dans le monde, et tuent et tuent des milliers de gens, des gens innocents…. _

_Quand à Voldemort…. Le combat final a bien eut lieu…. Malgré tout il a voulu combattre Harry…. Et tous les deux en sont morts…. J'ai perdus l'homme de ma vie… Je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux… Comment pourrais-je vivre sans lui ? Comment ? Ron aussi est mort… Ils m'ont tous les deux abondonnés ! Je les hais !….. Et je les aimes tout à la fois…. Dumbleodore, lui c'est suicidé, ce grand homme, s'est rendue compte qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, qu'il était trop tard… Que le monde allait disparaître…. Il ne me reste plus grand monde…. Ginny, Neville, Mr et Mme Weasleys sont devenus des vampires… Ah oui j'ai oublié ! Les vampires ont attaqués Poudlard ! des centaines de mort, des centaines de vampire nouveau-né….. _

_Et la dernière mauvaise nouvelle c'est que je vais mourir…. Les vampires veulent détruire le dernier contingent qui reste encore…J'en fait partie…._

_Passons à la bonne, très bonne nouvelle… Je viens de donner naissance à une adorable petite fille La fille de Harry, lorsqu'il a apprit que j'était enceinte, il était fou de joie, nous faisions tellement de projet ensemble avec notre petite fille… Et maintenant Harry est mort, moi je vais mourir d'ici peu et…... Darsha Molly Lily Potter. A l'heure où j'écris, elle n'a que quelques heures… Et je n'ai pu la voir que quelques minutes… Ils arrivent et je ne veux pas qu'ils l'a découvre… Je l'ai confiée à une amie… Elle devrait en prendre soin… Cho Chang._

_Adieu ma fille, je t'aimes plus que ma vie…… _

Hermione Granger » 

Darsha ferma le journal les larmes aux yeux….

« Je ne voulais pas que tu découvres comment ils sont mort…. Murmura sa tante d'une petite voix. Je suis désolé Darsha..

Pourquoi…. Murmurait Darsha les yeux plein de larme et regardant dans le vide. Pourquoi ?….

Je ne sais pas ma chérie, je ne sais pas…. Mais maintenant que tu sais, tout vas changer…

Oui tout va changer murmura Darsha.

FIN 


End file.
